


Guard-Rail

by Feral_Fic_Writer



Series: Becoming Bitch [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amputation, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Body Modification, Branding, Breeding, Castration, Dark Jared, Dark Jeff, Forced Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dog) Jared has chosen (boy) Jensen as his mate. </p><p>Jared's owner and "specialty" dog breeder, Jeff Morgan, isn't about to allow a couple of punk kids' (Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino) bullying of Jensen mess with his plans and keep him from getting his next litter of prize-winning pups. </p><p>Fortunately, Fuller's Kennel, where Jeff is manager and trainer, is in the process of adopting his "Morgan Model" for keeping all Fuller's studs and their other unaltered canine clients happy and docile. That means he has an opening for two new "settling bitches." </p><p>It's a win-win plan all around: the town will be rid of two troublemakers; Jensen and Jared can continue their courtship uninterrupted; Fuller's kennel will prosper with all its content clients. And the Marks will final be able to access their animal nature unhindered.</p><p>Although it might take the boys a little time to adjust to their new lives.</p><p>This little side step is what really happened to Sheppard and Pellegrino after chapter three, "Sticks and Stones," in the fic "Becoming Bitch."</p><p>Warning: this is a dark fic not for the kindhearted or the squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Stock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507414) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 
  * Inspired by [Becoming Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883948) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer). 



> So after I wrote chapter three, "Sticks and Stones," in "Becoming Bitch," I knew that Sheppard and Pellegrino had to be dealt with somehow, or they would keep making poor Jensen's life miserable and mess up Jeff and Jared's plans for their new "bitch."
> 
> This is that story.
> 
> Warning (Again): Things are going to get dark.

“You knew how I rolled when you hired me, Fuller. And you said you were down for it! Practically begged me to move out here to get things going, if I recall.”

Kurt Fuller pushed himself back from his desk making more space between him and his newest kennel manager, J.D. Morgan, the man standing on the other side of it.

“I know.” he extended his arms out, palms forward in a gesture meant to placate. “And I’ve been happy with what you’ve done so far. You know that, J.D. You’ve turned this place around already. Boarding’s doubled and requests for training aren’t far behind.”

 “Yeah, but your show studs are well below where they should be in performance.” Jeff’s exasperation was obvious. “That would be different, _and_ your training schedule would be quadrupled if you’d fully implemented my method. Which you should have by now.”

“Plus” Jeff lowered his voice,  “I thought you were really serious about expanding your options for revenue, as well as your personal interests in my program.”

“I was! I am!” Fuller leaned forward as if suddenly aware of how truly frustrated his kennel manager was. “I just thought you’d… you know… bring the... er... 'bitch' with you when you arrived here. I… I didn’t realize you’d want to get it local.”

“I don't like to transport that kind of livestock.” Jeff was annoyed; they'd been over this before.

“But if it was like that Misha kid…”

“That Misha kid” was what had brought them into business together in the first place, Fuller seeking him out in Austin at a very private conference, for a very private club. The man had been completely taken with Jeff’s videos of Misha.

But then who wouldn’t have been? The kid was such a slut for dog cock. After two years, the boy’s videos still topped K-Nine Studios’ roster for hits and downloads. 

Cutting Kurt off before he could get any further, Jeff growled, “I told you Misha’s out of the business.”

At least, out of the “human-bitch,” dog-fucking, video business. Since Misha's transformation had been completed, Sebastian had pumped her full with two litters. Back at home, at Jeff’s own kennel; Ty was keeping watch of things right now, waiting for Basty’s bitch to pop with her third.

Jeff knew Fuller still wasn't fully understanding the difference between bitches used to keep a pack happy and drained and the film quality ones he groomed for breeding. Having to explain this time and time again was proving to be a hassle.

_Fucking amateur, with no grasp of the art of breeding._

When Kurt had pushed further in their first conversations and proposed a business venture, Jeff had rejected it for exactly this reason. Stupid to have taken it on. But he’d needed a change of scene; wanted a new place for Jared, one where his stud could maybe find a mate. And then Fuller had just kept persisting, sweetening his offers after every decline.

“I also told you. We’re not after star quality here, you need settling stock for your business, and it’s better to train it here on site so it’ll know how things go. Stock bitches break in faster that way.”

“I know, but the idea of local…” Kurt rubbed his hands over his balding head as he repeated himself. “It just seems so risky.”

“Not if you do it right,” Jeff snorted in disgust. “How many years, have I been doing this?” It pissed him off when people didn’t show confidence in his experience.

“Besides, I gave you a radius up to two towns over. ‘Course closer is easier for me, but that’s not even anything you have to worry about. You just decide, and let me take it from there.”

“Well, that’s just it, J.D…” Fuller’s deep-set eyes were beseeching. “I mean, now that you’re really here and this is happening…”

Jeff knew exactly where the guy was getting hung up. Fuller was such a pathetic hypocrite. He’d loved Misha’s videos all right. But though he’d probably jerked to them a thousand times, he kept insisting he wanted female stock for his kennel.

In addition to the fact Fuller wouldn’t own his love of boy pussy, the man had two daughters. Jeff knew that now they were actually ready to procure a kennel bitch, every time Fuller started to really consider getting a female, he kept seeing his own precious offspring.

Personally, Jeff didn’t see the connection. After all, it wasn’t like settling bitches were human…

_At least not for long._

It was time to play hardball.

“Well, all I can tell you, Fuller,” he stood and pushed the cap on his head back. “Is that I've taken you as far as I can; _if_ this is where you plan to stop.”

He took a step back, but Fuller didn’t rise to follow him. Jeff had no doubt that with the mention of Misha and what they’d been working towards, the guy was likely hard and weeping behind that desk of his.

“I’ll give you twenty-four hours to decide what you’re going to do. You don’t come to some sort of resolution by then… I’m pulling up stakes and going on to work with someone who appreciates the _Morgan Model_.”

* * *

Pulling into his driveway, Jeff was still fuming. As someone who liked to see things through to the end, he’d put too much work into Fuller’s to walk away easily. He got out of his truck and headed into the house, hoping that his and Kurt’s little pep talk would motivate the ass into action. Otherwise, he’d be forced to follow through on his threat to leave.

This would mean abandoning his other project as well. And while he might be able to live with that, he wasn’t so sure that Jared could.

On his way to the back porch, he stopped in the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. He cracked the back door and peered out, surprised to see Jared obviously waiting for him.

“Hey, Jared!” He shot the chocolate Lab a grin. “How’d it go today? You get your bitch to give you another taste of her bitch-clit?”

It had been earlier just this week that Jensen, the boy Jared had picked to mate with, had allowed the Lab to lick him off for the first time. Jeff had been thankful for the development, because in his mind, things had been moving way too slowly.

He frowned when Jared shook his head and gave two low “gruffs” in response to his question.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Jeff pushed the door open wider and held it, waiting for Jared to enter the house.

“Shit, kid. I know you like him, but if you’re going to be any kind of stud, Jared, you got to let your bitch know who she belongs to.”

Jared’s growling grew louder.

“I don’t want any back talk; you know the deal. You have a job to do here.”

Jeff kept his voice firm and his gaze even. Jared had always had a forceful personality, even when he was human, but he’d always been smart enough too to recognize and respect a stronger alpha. It was one of the reasons he'd picked him.

Jared dropped his eyes and gave a whine. Then rather than enter the house, he darted over to his dog bed. He snuffled up under it and pulled out the few crumpled sheets of paper that he’d managed to lift from Jensen’s backpack.

The back door swung slowly shut when Jeff released it. Folding up his long legs, he plunked his ass down on the back step.  Taking the scraps from Jared’s mouth when the Lab brought them over, he spread the wrinkled, spit-stained papers out, smoothing them over a lean thigh.

He opened his beer and took a sip, his features darkening when he read the obscene threats contained in the notes.

“Someone’s saying these things to Jensen? Threatening our bitch?”

Jared gave a single sharp bark.

“Same grade?”

The Lab stayed quiet.

“Older?”

Jared barked once again.

Looking down at the notes again, Jeff saw there was differing writing styles on the slips, although both were coarse and barely legible.

“More than one?”

“Arf!”

“Two?”

“Arf!”

Jeff gathered the papers together. “You think they’re serious? Not just trying to scare the kid?”

Jared placed his paw over the top of the notes. Hazel eyes intense, his answer was low and full of growl. 

Taking another long sip of his beer, Jeff grew thoughtful. Jared remained seated but squirming in front of him, clearly distressed with the prospect that someone might hurt his little mate, take Jensen from him before he'd even had the chance to fully solidify his claim.

At last, Jeff stood and opened the door again. "Looks like I've got some homework."

He smiled down at his stud reassuringly.

"But if what I find looks promising, Jared... This could work out to benefit both of us."


	2. Ending the Day on a Good Note

Jared followed Jeff into the house, relieved that his “owner” seemed to have a plan.

If he’d had his way, he would have killed the two boys down by the river. However, he knew too well what the repercussions would have been for such an action. Not only that, but the last thing he wanted was to drive Jensen off.

And his restraint had payed off in the end. Otherwise, Lord only knew how long it would have been before Jensen would have "opened" up for him the way that he had.

Jeff might have been pulling his chain, goading him about taking his time with his future mate, but Jared did like the little blond boy a lot. Way more than he’d intended to, in fact. And at some point in the past weeks, he’d gone from being enthralled with the idea of having someone around he could fuck whenever he wanted to, to just wanting to have Jensen around.

There was no doubt that Jensen was a pretty thing. The kid topped most of the girls Jared had banged when he was human, and the few he’d had since he’d been turned. Jensen was sweeter than candy too, full of goodness; the opposite of what he’d been as a boy. But the thing that really made Jared fall so hard was Jensen's amazing innocence.

After what had happened at the river, it had been eating him alive that he couldn’t be around Jensen all the time to protect him. He’d been hiding his leashes ever since, trying to keep his little mate in the yard, not wanting to risk running into Jensen’s bullies again on an outing.

He knew from experience just what kind of animals those two boys were. There was no way they were just going to let Jensen go after getting their asses kicked like they had.

No, they’d be shedding blood when they finally got ahold of him again.

And Jensen had proven him right, turning up that afternoon, upset and frightened. It had taken some subtle coaxing, but finally Jensen had shown him the notes, even though the boy didn’t really think he could understand what he was saying.

Well, that had just thrown gasoline on the fire of Jared’s concerns. It made his fur stand up on end and his jaws ache from clenching. The idea that those two little fuckers might rupture Jensen’s chrysalis of purity, damage him irreparably, pulling him from it by force.

Of course, Jared intended to take Jensen’s innocence too, turn him into something leaking and wanton, but that was different. First, because Jensen was _his_ , and second, because when it finally happened, the boy would be begging for it.

Following Jeff into his study, he plopped down close to the desk. His eyes followed every movement as the man set his beer down, opened up his laptop, and powered it on.

For someone who’d covered as much history as Jeff had, Jared was still impressed with how easy the guy was with technology. Then again, one didn’t survive for more than two centuries without being adaptable.

* * *

A few clicks, found Jeff  looking at the digital yearbook pages from Jensen’s middle school. It amazed him what people felt safe putting online. But then again, this was a sleepy little backwater town, unused to predators like himself.

“You tell me when you see them.”

Jared’s eyes were different than most dogs. He could see colors and his recognition of things two-dimensional was much better. Jeff had been surprised too, after the kid shifted, to find that Jared could still even read some, though not nearly with the same speed and aptitude as he had before his transformation. 

A lot of stock lost most their human mental faculties when they were turned. Jeff felt a quiet flush of pride at his ability to pick out extraordinary specimens.

After enlarging the images, he turned the screen to where Jared could see it more clearly and began to slowly scroll through the classes. He paused when the Lab suddenly gave a low growl.

“Which one?” Grabbing the laptop, Jeff turned in his chair and lowered it. Jared stepped up and bumped his nose against the picture.

“Come on now, Jared. You could have just pointed.” Jeff pulled the computer away, the wet nose print clearly visible.

“Now I’m going to have to clean my screen,” there was a chuckle in his reprimand.

Dark eyes scanned the photo. The name under the picture was "Mark Sheppard."

The boy looked sullen, fuller faced, on the “solid” side, from what little he could see. Though this made no matter to Jeff. In fact, it often worked better if a settling bitch had some substance. It seemed to keep them from burning out quite as quickly as the wispier ones did.

Jeff jotted the boy’s name down and then began scrolling again. It only took a few minutes before Jared barked.

“This time, I’m going to point and you just tell me.” Holding his finger above the screen, Jeff moved from face to face. His index finger hovered over a tough-looking boy when Jared barked again.

“Mark and Mark, eh?” Jeff’s gaze swept over Pellegrino’s photo. It showed the early chisel of impending adulthood and the boy’s eyes were fierce, lips twisted in a “fuck you” kind of smile.

“Hmmmm.”

Jeff wondered how Fuller would handle two junkyard Pits like these. Kurt wasn’t a natural alpha, not even a beta, really, but Jeff knew that having someone under one’s complete control had brought out the iron in more than one owner he’d worked with.

Besides, it would likely be Tahmoh Penikett, not Fuller, who handled the stock day to day and Jeff had confidence in Tahmoh as a trainer.

Plus, these boys probably wouldn't be too much of a challenge. The "badass" ones often seemed to break faster and harder in his experience. And once he and his vet got through with their various shapings, Jeff bet that these boys would be eager to please puppies in Fuller’s, or whoever's, hands they were in.

Powering his laptop down, Jeff closed it up. He’d spend time later researching this new and exciting possibility, learn as much about Pellegrino and Sheppard as he could online.

Pushing himself up from the desk he ruffled Jared’s dark head and laughed a bit at the “huff” this earned him. “You did good, Kid, coming to me with this. I think someone’s earned himself a steak for dinner.”

Jared’s tail wagged and he turned himself in a happy circle before trotting after his keeper towards the kitchen.

Jeff was so pleased he could have just about turned a few circles himself. Now he had a counter for whatever Fuller did or didn’t offer tomorrow. He’d be able to stay; Jared would get Jensen; and he’d have the chance to hunt and break some new blood without having to be quite so careful.

Yeah, it had turned into a good day after all.

* * *

Fuller looked up from his desk the next morning when Jeff entered his office without knocking. Before Jeff even got a word out, he immediately started talking.

“Now you know, J.D., I thought about what you said yesterday. Long and hard. And I meant what I said about appreciating all you’ve done for the business… I really want you to stay on… But I think I just need a few more days…”

“No need.” Jeff cut him off, shoving a couple of computer printouts under Kurt’s flailing hands. “I found your settling stock last night.”

Fuller’s eyes widened in surprise. Taking the papers from Jeff, he stilled as he stared at them. His bald forehead wrinkled as he gazed at the two unlikely candidates staring blindly back at him.

“Sheppard and Pellegrino?”

“You know em?”

Jeff slid into the chair in front of Fuller’s desk, even though he hadn’t been invited.

“Know of them.” Fuller’s frown deepened. “Couple of troublemakers.

"There was some rumor, probably true, going around last summer that these two set a stray on fire down by the river.”

“What?!”

Fewer things enraged Jeff more than humans acting out their cruelty on helpless animals, dogs especially.

Fuller’s eyes grew wide at the unmitigated fury on his kennel manager’s face. “Yeah, Sheppard’s got an uncle who’s a deputy. Wouldn’t have been surprised if he pulled some strings to get the boys off. Kept things quiet.”

“Deputy, huh?”

Well that added a layer. But Jeff knew if he played this right, it wouldn’t matter. Though it always helped to be as well informed as possible. Leaning over he pulled the pages from Fuller’s fingers. “So, what do you think about my idea then.”

Fuller stared back, semi-bug eyed. “You’re serious?”

“Well, think about it this way, Fuller.” Jeff caught the man’s eyes and held them. “You’d be getting two for the price of one. And, given what you said, not only does it seem like you could pick these two with a real clear conscience, but you'd also actually be doing the town a favor by culling a couple potentially rabid curs.

"It strikes me too as perfect karma for what they did to that helpless animal… “

Jeff grinned when Fuller’s uneasy smile let him know he’d just made the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!


	3. Night Falls

Friday night Jeff sat in the cab of his truck across the street from _Stripes,_ a convenience store situated well outside the town's main drag.

Jared sat shotgun. They’d been staking out the place for about an hour.

Fuller had pulled together more information on Sheppard and Pellegrino, but it had been his best trainer, Tahmoh Penikett, who’d offered the most helpful intel. Although a bit eccentric in his own right, not only was Penikett turning into a full believer in the _Morgan Model_ , but he had the temperament to go far with it.

Jeff had been worked closely with Penikett ever since he’d started at Fuller's and was going to recommend he be made kennel manager when he eventually left. Especially since, when Tahmoh had found out who was being considered for the kennel's “program," he’d shown no reservations at all.

In fact, he'd been the one to offer that the boys could be found most evenings, hanging around the convenience store trying to bum cigarettes or getting older guys to buy beer for them.

Sure enough, Jeff and Jared had been there all of thirty minutes when the two showed up on their bikes, Pellegrino having some trouble with his ride because of the walking cast supporting his right ankle.

Jeff noticed a cast on Sheppard’s wrist too.

“You do that?”

Jared gave two quiet “gruffs.”

“Don’t tell me Jensen did it.”  Chuckling at the offended expression on the Lab's face, Jeff’s eyes widened at Jared’s low single “arf.”

“Really? Kid’s got more moxie than I thought. Though weren’t _you_ supposed to be looking out for _him_?”

Jared growled and then flipped his snout back over towards _Stripes_ , obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. Just in time too, because the Marks had finally found someone apparently willing to buy their beer.

Dark eyes watched Shepphard hand over the cash. Three minutes later the thirty-something guy in the “Hooters” ball cap emerged and passed a cardboard case over to the boys.

As soon as the two teens headed off to imbibe, Sheppard holding twelve-pack tucked under his cast arm, Jeff started his truck and pulled out after them. Extremely cautious in his tailing, he managed to trail the boys without their noticing. Eventually the pair pulled off the main road and onto the green belt that ran along the river.

Jeff parked and slid out of the truck holding the door open after so Jared could slip out after him. Jared stood quiet while his keeper locked up. 

Once everything was secured, the Lab’s tail wagged; his excitement obvious. Jeff grinned down at him.

“Yeah, I know. It’s been too long since we’ve had a hunt. Huh?”

Not only did the Marks make no attempt to hide their tracks, but they were loud too. So it didn’t take long for Jared and Jeff to find them. The boys had a little encampment about a quarter mile in from the main road and off the greenbelt, tucked away down by the river. Given the char in their fire pit and the number of accumulated beer cans, it was obvious they came here a lot.

Jared and Jeff Hunkered down in the brush once they found a good vantage point. They sat there noiseless, watching and listening to the two kids get drunk as they worked their way through the twelve-pack.

Jeff noticed a small pile of animal skulls propped against a log not far from the fire. He didn’t have to wonder about their origins for long.

Apparently neither Mark held his liquor well, and after about three beers each, the pair were giggling like school girls. Then Pellegrino moved over and picked up a skull and began the psychopath’s version of “Alas poor Yorick” recalling with murderous glee the last minutes of the poor creature whose remains he held in his hand.

Sheppard joined in not long after with his own contributions. It was enough to make Jeff want to charge out and take them right then, but he stilled himself. Patience and attention to detail had been his model for decades. And he held on to the fact that, soon, a small dose of justice would be dealt for the innocent animal lives they’d taken.

While Jeff could hold on, Jared, on the other hand, was all but rabid when the boys ditched their kills and switched to talking about Jensen and what they planned to do to him. At one point Jeff even had to nudge his elbow into the Lab’s solid side: Jared’s growling reaching a volume where it was almost audible over the rush of the nearby river.

Between the alcohol and the recitations of past and future atrocities, Pellegrino and Sheppard got worked up enough they eventually fell to jerking each other off. It added an interesting layer to the equation. But by that time, Jeff had seen all that he needed.

“Come on Jared. Let’s head home.”

Unconvinced leaving the two boys breathing was a good idea, Jared stubbornly refused to leave until, finally, Jeff had to actually grab his collar and give him a hard yank.

“Trust me, Jared. You’ll get your chance with them. I promise,” He soothed, leading his stud away.

* * *

Saturday night Jeff returned to _Stripes_. Alone.

It would have been easier to have Jared with him, but he’d realized he couldn’t trust the Lab when it came to matters concerning his little mate. Jared had really fallen for his new bitch, far harder than Jeff ever expected. 

While this complicated his plans, he didn’t mind it too much: committed pairs always had the biggest and healthiest litters. Besides he had no doubt Jensen's pups would be gorgeous, and with the kid's beauty and Jared's smarts, their babies would fetch a tremendous price.

Initially, Jeff wasn’t certain that tonight would be the night he’d take the boys, but it seemed his Gods were with him. There been another huge rainstorm that day and the river was raging. But even better, rather than bikes, the two Marks were located in the same spot as yesterday, only this time they were slouching against a silver, 1990 Talon.

The combination was perfect.

As he walked up to the store purposely ignoring the teens, Jeff caught a bit of their conversation.

“Like I give a fuck if the old man gets pissed off. It’s worth it to have taken it, just so I don’t have to listen to you bitch about how much riding hurts you ankle.”

“Piss off, Sheppard, you got off lucky. At least you can still play soccer. I’m out for the season.”

“You call a broken wrist ‘lucky’?...”

Sheppard trailed off seeing Jeff approach. He hooked his thumbs in his jean pockets and called out, trying to deepen his voice as much as possible.

“Hey, Mister.”

Jeff turned to look at him with just the right amount of surprise and curiosity in his expression.

“Uh, my friend and I both forgot our ID’s at home. You think you could pick up some beers for us?”

While Jeff had learned that both Marks had been held back at some point in school and were over fifteen, there was no way that either could pass anywhere close to twenty-one.

He pulled a face of friendly disbelief. “That line actually work, son?”

Mark adopted his best “aw shucks” expression and grinned. “Sometimes.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little young to be drinking?”

Jeff noted the barely restrained annoyance that flickered in Shepphard’s eyes though the boy never lost his smile. He smiled himself. “Just messing with you, kid. Sure. What’s your poison?”

“Budwiser’s fine.”

“No problem.”

Taking the proffered cash, Jeff ambled into the store. He moved over to the cold case and pulled out two six packs.

Saturday night revelers had the store hopping. Cashier busy, it was the work of a minute for Jeff to move into a quiet corner. Unobserved, he pulled the capped syringe from his pocket. Grateful that modern cans were so flimsy, he thrust the needle into each, dropping the same dose until the syringe was empty. The holes were so small, there’d be no immediately observable leakage.

While he was aware of them, Jeff wasn’t worried about the shop's security cameras. The charm he wore around his neck not only made people quickly forget what he looked like, but it had a particular effect on cameras, the store’s video monitors going fuzzy the second he’d stepped in.

Picking up a jerky treat for Jared, he paid for this and the beer and exited the store. The Lab had liked that kind of junkfood when he was human and Jeff was feeling a little guilty for leaving his stud at home, even if Jared had been being unreasonable.

Outside he joined the boys and passed the spiked six-pack over to Sheppard while holding the other back for himself.

“What the hell, man?” Pellegrino stepped forward, speaking for the first time. “Mark gave you enough for a case!”

Jeff smiled in the face of the boy’s ire and tucked his sixer under his arm. “Call it a finder’s fee. You have an issue with that; I call the cops.”

It was an empty threat but the fury in the eyes of both boys was beautiful to see. It was going to make training so much fun… Or so Jeff hoped. He stepped away smiling only to hear Pellegrino mutter “Asshole” behind him.

Jeff made a mental note to add that to the boy’s already long list of offenses requiring eventual punishment.

After getting into his truck, he moved it down about a block. Fifteen minutes later the Talon passed him. Feeling confident of where they were headed, he gave the Marks a five minute head start before he pulled out after them.

Pleased to find they’d parked almost exactly where he had the previous evening, Jeff moved his own truck to about the same distance, though the opposite direction. His truck, especially designed for dog handlers, had, instead of a regular bed, a box with three separate, large, solid-doored, holding compartments on each side.

After locking up, Jeff opened one of these kennels and pulled out a pack. He slipped this over his shoulder and then darted across the greenbelt and into the brush.

He'd dosed the beers so it would take two of them before the effects really kicked in, just in case the boys started drinking in the car on their way to their spot.

By the time he reached the boys' hangout, however, the six-pack had been downed and the drugs had already done their job. Sheppard and Pellegrino both lay passed out next to their fire. 

Donning a pair of rubber gloves, Jeff made quick work trussing both teens up, the bindings and gags pulled from the pack, along with another injection for each to ensure they wouldn’t wake any time soon.

Once this was done, Jeff moved about ten yards from the camp. He dug a small but deep hole there and filled it with the skulls from the Marks' kills. Once he’d given their victims a proper burial, he took his time carrying each boy from the camp and securing him in one of his truck's kennel compartments. 

Halfway through his mission, a gentle rain had begun to fall and Jeff was grateful for it. It provided more coverage and ensured that fewer people were apt to be out. As it was, he didn’t run into anyone on this remote part of the belt.

While securing the Mark's was remarkably easy, the Talon was a little more work. Jeff knew he’d be tired the next day, but it was worth the extra effort for how it would spin the boys’ disappearance.

A few loosened bolts on the guard-rail where the main road crossed over the river, not far from the Marks' hang out and the stage was perfect.

For flavor, he’d thrown a few beer cans in the back of the car from their camp. If the cans stayed in, he wouldn’t know until later.  He did know, however, that all the spiked cans were now ensconced in his truck.

After rolling down the Talon's windows, Jeff added a little of one of his special elixirs into it gas tank and offered a quick chant as it flowed. Once he’d turned the car on with keys pulled from Sheppard's pocket, he stepped back as the car roared to life.

It blinked its lights at him letting him know it was ready. After making sure there were no other vehicles on the road, he willed it to drive back a ways, so it had a good head of steam when it hit the guard-rails.

The loosened rail gave way in an instant and the Talon careened into the floodwaters below. It was perfect and fact there were no skidmarks would make it look like, upon investigation, that the kids weren’t even aware of what was happening until they were crashing headfirst into the river.

From the shadows on the side of the empty road, Jeff stood a few more minutes, listening to the rush of the water. Then, he decided he really should get going: his new stock needed to start their settling tonight, after all.

* * *

 

Calling ahead so Penikett would be waiting at the Kennel, the trainer was there and looking eager when Jeff pulled up.

No one else was present: Fuller had purposely futzed with the night security schedule so no one was actually on for the days Jeff had slated as possibilities for rounding up stock.

Wordlessly the two men unloaded their unconscious cargo into the new out-building on the edge of the kennel where construction had just been completed. “Eden,” Penikett had taken to calling the settling house for some reason.

Once inside, each Mark was placed on a steel table in the “maintenance area” where the bitches would now receive their daily grooming and any required vet care.

It was just the work of a few minutes to strip the sleeping bitches down and Jeff talked through his inspection for Penikett’s benefit as he went. 

Once the Mark's were stripped, he went over them carefully. He parted their ass cheeks last and found himself exceedingly pleased with the configuration of the new stocks' tight puckers. It didn't look like their interactions with each other had gone much past hand-jobs, or if there had been breachings, it was still infrequent.

“We’ll put the mitts on, for now. The calf and thigh humblers too.  My vet’s coming in three days for all their dockings.”

“Should we shave them?” Penikett's eyes roved over the bitches' bodies. Sheppard had more hair than Pellegrino, but both were surprisingly tufted.

“I dunno if we really need to. Once they’ve had their sacs docked and have been on my formula for a week or two, they should lose most of it naturally.” Jeff laughed when he saw the disappointment flash in Tahmoh’s eyes.

“Ah, why don’t you go ahead.” He didn’t want to deny the guy a little pleasure. “It’ll be a good wake up to their new station.”

Tahmoh grinned and went to get the clippers and the razors. Jeff figured it would be good for Penikett too, to get familiar with his new wards, since this stock would be largely his responsibility.

“You gonna’ name em?”

Jeff shook his head. “I don’t name settling bitches generally. Doesn’t make sense to get attached to them, not like a breeding bitch. But you can if you want.”

The look on Penikett’s face let him know that the trainer was grateful and took the naming of his new charges seriously.

“I’d like that. I’m going to take good care of them. I want them to last a long time.”

Jeff was pleased to hear it, although he wondered if, for the first few weeks, the stock would appreciate having such a dedicated caretaker. Likely not, he guessed.

Once Tahmoh had made his first pass with the razor and the mitts and straps had been secured, Jeff slipped a ring gag in each bitch’s mouth before fitting a fuller muzzle over it. “I don’t want to have to fight them when it’s time for their formula,” he explained

Penikett nodded, but given the look in the trainer's eyes, Jeff thought the man might be more interested in taking advantage of the gag for other purposes, once the bitches' training started in earnest.

Jeff never fucked animals himself, but he didn’t hold it against the men and women who did. To do so would be hypocritical given how much money this particular proclivity had made him over the years, .

“We’ll save the branding and the plugging for tomorrow." Jeff pulled out two cock cages from a drawer in the table." After they’ve been awake for a time.”  Then noting the size of Sheppard’s limp penis, he traded one cage out for a smaller model. “Looks like that one’s not going to need all that much modification.”

Penikett chuckled in agreement.

When he’d designed the settling shed, Jeff had them put in seven cages, giving quarters to the bitches and extra runs for both waiting studs and expansion in the future. Once he and Penikett finished with the Marks, they carried both unconscious bitches over to the run of empty kennels. 

While eventually they might quarter together for company, tonight each bitch went into a separate kennel, with a couple empty ones between them. Isolation was key to breaking stock in, in Jeff's experience. It was important to make sure it quickly realized how dependent it was on its handler.

“Go ahead and wake 'em, Moh.  Once they’re conscious we can give them a quick 'hello' and then leave them for the rest of the night to consider how they might want to start the day with us tomorrow.”

Penikett went and got the syringes Jeff had pulled and set out earlier. After rubbing each bitch’s hip with alcohol, he made quick work of the shot. Jeff was pleased to see how proficiently the trainer administered the injections and knew again he’d made the right choice in selecting, even if the guy got a little weird at times.

Of course in Jeff’s world, 'weird' was a very relative term.

“I’ll be in early tomorrow. We can start with their cleaning, get them used their new routine and being handled.”

Seeing the kennel stock formerly known as Pellegrino, already waking up and struggling to rise, Jeff’s eyes lit up. “I have no doubt it’s going to take some time for them to get settled. This one, in particular.”

Stepping up to the wire mesh, Jeff dropped down into a crouch so he was on the same level as the frenzied stock. Pellegrino thrashed against his restraints, his breathing harsh and ragged. He fought desperately until his gaze fell on Jeff then he fell suddenly still.

“Remember me... _Asshole_?” Jeff whispered.

Pellegrino’s eyes widened in shock when they finally focused and he recognized him.

“Welcome to the first night of your new life, Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!  
> But with almost 1000 hits on this fic, some feedback would be really appreciated .


	4. Docking Talk

Pulling into the lot at Fuller’s Jeff hummed along to his truck’s radio. The fall morning promised a beautiful day and he was in high spirits.

It had been three days since he had gathered the kennel’s new settling stock and, all in all, he was pleased with how things were progressing. Not only were the bitches coming along, but Penikett was proving to have both and openness and the aptitude to make Jeff think there was a future for him in the expanding Morgan Kennel franchise.

Jeff turned off his truck, gathered up his coffee and the morning paper. Exiting his car, the small grin on his face grew when he recognized the black Pathfinder with the tinted rear windows parked further in.

Approaching the SUV, he could see his itinerant vet asleep behind the wheel, cowboy hat pulled down low over his brow.

A tap on the driver’s side window caused the sleeping figure to slowly stir. Jeff wasn’t fooled, however. Fredric was sharp as a whip and twice as fast, even when he didn’t look it. The hat tipped back and steel-blue eyes met his.

Jeff took a step back so the man could open his door. He watched the vet emerge and stretch before offering his hand.

“Good to see you, Fred.”

“Back at you, Jeff.”

Jeff started towards the Kennel’s compound, knowing that Fred wasn’t a man to waste time.

Cool eyes appraised his surroundings as Fredric followed him out to “Eden.”

“Looks like you’ve been keeping yourself busy.”

“I have. The place was rough when I first got here, but it’s got promise.”

Noting Jeff’s tone, the vet’s brow rose. “You thinking about relocating? Cause I know Ty wouldn’t be too happy with that.”

Jeff shot him a loose smile. “Nah… but there’s a guy here with expansion potential.”

The vet smiled back at this. The more Jeff expanded; the more business he got, and Fred loved what he did. Plus, he enjoyed the traveling he got to do attending to this ever-widening circle.

Jeff took a sip of his coffee. He’d get Fredric his own cup out at the settling shed. “And you? How have you been keeping yourself occupied?”

“Oh, you know, traveling here and there.

“I actually just finished a big job for a celebrity’s personal ‘pony ranch’ in California a few weeks ago. You should see what he let me try out on his stable. Way more than just shortening tendons to keep the right foot posture.

"We took a few risks, but he’s going to be the envy of everyone in his club. Actually been getting some calls from his friends already, wanting me to come take a look at their ‘ponies’ too.

"It’s a growing business, Jeff. You should look into it.”

Jeff shook his head. “No thanks. Takes too much room to keep that kind of animal. I’ll let the rich guys keep horses. Me, I’m happy sticking with my dogs.”

Knowing the kind of money Morgan had amassed over his many years in the “breeding business,” Fredric couldn’t help but smirk in response to how the breeder downplayed his assets. Not to mention, his place back East was sizeable.

“Oh, yeah, speaking of dogs, how’s Jared doing? I heard from Ty, the police have backed off in their hunt for him. They think he slipped up into Canada.”

Not that anyone would recognize Jared in his present form, but it pleased Jeff to hear things were settling down. It was another reason he’d taken Fuller on. Anytime mention of his crime had come up back home, Jared got extremely upset, and that kind of stress wasn’t healthy for a stud.

Of course, Jeff knew he was partly to blame for the whole thing: after all, it was his manipulations that had escalated the situation. And while Jared accidentally killing the other kid in self-defense hadn’t been his intention and it complicated things, it also forced the boy to finally make his decision to shift. So, even despite the hassles, Jeff couldn’t have been happier with the results.

“He’s really turned into something special.” The pride in his voice was obvious. “Jared’s got himself the sweetest little bitch too. She’s coming along nicely. Hope we’ll have pups by early spring if she keeps at her current rate of progress.”

“Need any help with that?”

The smile on Jeff’s mouth slipped a little at the hopeful tone in Fredric’s voice. He respected his vet, the man’s skill was unparalleled, but sometimes he got a bit overzealous. Jeff didn’t want to do anything that would hurt Jensen, nor did he want his newest prospect’s innocence tarnished by anyone but him and Jared.

“Kind of you to offer, Fred, but I got it all under control. I’m going all natural on that one.”

Fredric wasn’t offended by the rejection, he just laughed. “You’ve always been a stickler for the old ways, my friend. You have way more patience than I do. Hell, more than half the breeders I know too.”

“Well, that’s why my pups stay at the top,” Jeff asserted this with no small conviction. “By the way, how are you enjoying that new bitch of yours, Chad?”

“Ah, Lindy’s great. I can't thank you enough for pointing him out to me. Wait until you see what I’ve done with him. “

Dark brows rose. “You have him with you?”

“Thanks to the charm you gave me. I wouldn’t go anywhere without him now.” Fredric tipped his head back to in the direction of the lot. “He’s in the back of the car. It’s not going to be hot today, so he should be fine in there. Could use the rest, I imagine…” He offered Jeff a sly wink. “Wore him out last night.

“Maybe once he’s recovered some, I’ll bring him in later and all the bitches can play a bit.”

“Don’t know about that,” Jeff shook his head. “New as these bitches are, and how your pup is…”

Fredric snorted, “Lindy will behave himself. He’s well broke in now. As you always said, _bad boys make good dogs_.”

Jeff nodded in agreement; it was something he believed strongly in: just look at Jared.

By now they’d reached the settling shed. He put his hand over the doorknob to “Eden” and unlocked it.

“Speaking of which…” Jeff ushered the vet in.

Tahmoh looked up from where he was working on Sheppard, feeding him. Jeff had their new bitches taking in a steady dose of milk, along with his own "special" elixir, every three hours, on a pup-like schedule. It was important that the stock be handled often, but also, this heavy feeding accelerated the “bitching” process and the more they took in, the faster the changes would happen.

A low whistle escaped Fredric at the building’s interior. It was hardly a “shed." He took in the large play arena with its wading pool and breeding benches, the row of immaculate kennels, and the grooming/medical area.

They approached the table where Tahmoh stood with Sheppard. The stock shivered and whined around the feeding tube run through the ring gag it wore when it saw Jeff.

The Sheppard bitch had broken down quickly, though that didn’t surprise Jeff: bullies could always give out better than they could take. But beyond that, violent as he was, Sheppard was also in reality, or at least had been, just a spoiled teenage boy. It wasn’t like he’d been a trained soldier or anything. It had become obvious right away too, that Pellegrino was the leader of the pair. And isolated from his alpha partner, Sheppard crumbled fast.

Jeff had seen feral duos like this before, and it most often worked out this way.

“Easy now,” Penikett soothed, rubbing his hand down Sheppard’s bare back. “Don’t want to choke, do you?”

Jeff watched the bitch tremble harder and press into Tahmoh’s hand for assurance. It pleased him that the bitch’s fear of him only made Sheppard’s growing bond to his new handler that much stronger.

“Hey, Moh, this is my vet, Fredric Lehne. Fred, this is Fuller’s head trainer and my right hand here, Tahmoh Penikett.”

Penikett left off his feeding, to shake the vet’s hand, after all, it wasn’t like his ward was going anywhere. He’d bolted an inverted “U” shaped pipe to the table and the bitch’s front paws were each clipped to one side of this by the “D” rings on his mittens. The top part of the “U” hit just below Sheppard’s chin and he was fastened to it there by clips connected to the thick collar he wore. His back legs were also secured by clips welded to the table’s sides and attached to the humbler’s strapping.

The vet’s appraising eye roamed over the new settling stock’s body and his hands followed. He grinned feeling the bitch tremble beneath them. A large palm ran over the brand on its flank. It was a tracking sigil. Fredric knew that Morgan put this mark on all his turned stock, on the off chance it ever slipped out of his network.

“This looks real good!” The flesh was pink and the brand had risen nicely. For a burn, the lines were remarkably crisp. “Looks like it’s almost healed already. How many days did you say you’d had her?”

“Three,” Jeff answered ushering him around to the other side of the table. “I’ve got a new poultice that accelerates healing. Cuts recovery time down to almost nothing. No need to have the bitch suffer. Plus, she’ll be ready to work sooner."

Fredric stayed silent at this. He respected Jeff and the man’s ethics with his stock. All the same, he believed that suffering, properly applied, could go a long way. His Lindy was a perfect example.

It didn’t surprise him too much to round the table and see a different sigil on the bitch’s other flank. Fredric recognized it as a heat mark: this brand held an aphrodisiac effect and made it wearers little cock-sluts, ready to take a knot any and every minute.

“This bitch is a little chunky.”

Both Jeff and Fredric chuckled when this elicited a growl from the bitch. Jeff nodded at Penikett, “I told you, you should call her ‘Growley.’”

“Nah, I’m sticking with ‘Shep,’” Tahmoh’s voice was mild as he ran a hand over the stock’s close-cropped head, before sliding the feeding tube out. He turned to the vet. “And I’m not worried about her size. Won’t hurt Shep to have a little padding. Besides, from what Mr. Morgan ‘s said, she’ll fuck herself slim soon enough.”

Fredric nodded at this. He was pleased Jeff had seemed to be right about the trainer’s potential. He moved up and lifted the bitch’s already tipped chin higher. He noticed the redness around its throat not caused by the collar. “See you debarked it already.”

Sheppard made raspy whining noises at his sore neck being pulled so taut.

“Yeah, I might have gone a little overboard with the acid.” Jeff’s voice was a tad embarrassed. “Injected a bit too much. That’s why she sounds so rough.”

“It happens. Everyone slips now and then.” Fredric eyed the redness and pressed around the bitch’s throat. “It’ll be fine. I don’t see anything really serious here.”

The vet watched as Penikett moved around and began to grease up the bitch’s ass. It jumped at the intrusion and then almost immediately began to press against its keeper’s fingers.

Low urgent noises spilled from Sheppard’s throat, even as tears of shame filled his eyes.

Seeing that there was still something human present pleased Fredric immensely: it always made his work so much more pleasurable when his patients were still conscious of all the miracles he wrought upon them.

He watched with a clinical eye as Penikett slipped a plastic nozzle into the bitch’s ass and began to pump its bowels full of what he was sure was a dog-come enema to accompany and accelerate the potion it had just been force fed.

“Well, it looks to me like you’ve got everything well in hand. So I guess the big question here, is just exactly what do you need me for?”

Jeff sighed and moved to set his coffee and paper on the empty table. Fredric was a great vet, but the man’s ego was remarkably touchy sometimes.

“Well, she needs to be docked of course.” Jeff tipped his head over to the one occupied kennel where the other bitch was curled up in the back, pale eyes watching everything going on outside its run with a palpable intensity. “They both do. I can’t do that myself.”

“What are you wanting docked, exactly?” Looking over the naked canvas tied down before him, Fred felt a heady sense of possibility.

“Well, I don’t want Moh to have to mess with the mittens… too much maintenance. So you can take the hands down to the first knuckle on each one. That’ll give them some nice paws.”

Tahmoh gave a light warning smack to Shepphard’s backside when these words caused the bitch to tense so hard the enema nozzle popped free from its backside. The trainer carefully pushed the spout back into the bitch’s hole, and gave the bag of fluid filling it a squeeze. The gush of fluid to his guts, in addition to his captors’ conversation set Sheppard sobbing.

“I’d like you to shorten the legs too.” Jeff ran a hand up a trembling calf, stopping it just below the knee. “About here should do.”

Fredric nodded, a pleased grin twisting his lips.

Seeing Penikett’s concerned expression, Jeff gave the trainer a wink. “Then we won’t be needing any humblers. And you know when the lower legs stick out like that, they get in the way of the boys when they’re trying to mount. This will give them a clear path. Keep em at the right height for fucking too.”

“And I want you to take their balls, Fredric. Bitches don’t need them, and without all that testosterone they’ll turn faster.” Jeff ignored how the bound bitch was howling now. He reached under and grabbed Shepphard’s caged cock and heavy ball sac and squeezed both together hard in his hand.

“Quiet now, Bitch!”

Shepphard squealed through his damaged throat and then fell to whimpering brokenly when Jeff released them.

“That’s better.” Jeff patted his hand down a sweaty side and laughed when the bitch bucked futilely trying to get away as he spread its cheeks.

Tahmoh slipped the enema nozzle out and patiently worked a thick butt plug into Sheppard’s drooling hole. He rubbed his hand soothingly over the wrecked bitch's soon to be gone calf. His face was pensive.

“Besides,” Jeff kept his eye on Penikett to see how the man would take his next statement. It was a test of sorts. If Tahmoh balked, Jeff knew he could employ any number of spells to make the trainer forget all about Eden and everything it contained. Though he hoped he wouldn't have to.

“I want to have plenty of room to grow these bitches a sweet dog pussy.” He drug a finger down Shep’s quivering taint. “Give Fuller and his dogs a choice of holes to stick their knots in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so wrong, on so many levels. It's like a dare with myself to see how dark I can get. Pitch black, apparently. 
> 
> Also, if you're interested in the kinds of things Fredric might have done with his celebrity's "ponies," I recommend you check out the fic,"The Ranch," by onlyapapermoon.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3243101/chapters/7066505


	5. Revelations

“Can you really do that? Give a boy bitch a real pussy?”

Tahmoh seemed both cautious and curious. It was the perfect blend as far as Jeff was concerned. Before he could answer though, Fredric jumped in.

“Oh, Jeff and I can do a hell of a lot more than that if we’re inclined. You should see my bitch, Lindy. I’ve worked miracles on him. I’ll bring him in a little later so you can see him.” The vet’s pride in his pet was obvious.

Tahmoh’s reserved nod didn’t match the excitement in his eyes. Jeff held back his smile. _Oh, yeah. Penikett is the perfect choice_.

“In fact, Moh,” Jeff nodded to Sheppard. “Run your hand under her belly. If my guess is right, there should be a little surprise for you there now.”

Penikett did and his eyes grew large, feeling the bumps that had formed at regular intervals along the bitch’s hairless underside. He knew they hadn’t been there when he’d brought her out for feeding that morning.

“Yep. They’re just what you think they are. In a few days this bitch will have six new nipples.” Jeff’s eyes twinkled at Penikett’s awed expression, even more so when, despite the fact he was still crying, Sheppard furiously tried to rub himself up against his keeper’s hand.

“Bet they’re itching her like hell right now though.”

He chuckled as Sheppard confirmed this, panting behind his gag as Penikett increased the pressure of his rubbing and loudly whining when his keeper finally pulled his wandering hand away. Still grinning, Jeff nodded over in the direction of the kennels.

“Why don’t you leave her there to her itching and let that come soak into her, while we go check on our other little _pet_ project?”

All three men left the whimpering bitch strapped to the table and moved over to the kennel that held their second subject. Backed into a corner, Pellegrino’s red-rimmed eyes burned with hatred. The second Penikett set his hand on the latch, a low rumble churned in the boy’s broad chest.

Jeff laughed at the Pellegrino bitch’s fire.

“You’ve got yourself a live one there,” Fredric agreed.

“Yeah, she’s a devil,” Penikett’s voice was calm and held the slightest tone of reverence as he moved in and took hold of his ward’s collar, ignoring the padded mitts lashing out at him. “I think the milk is affecting Luci a little bit more than Shep. That’s part of why she’s so feisty.”

“You named her Luci?” Jeff’s brows rose at the appellation.

“It’s short for Lucifer, I thought it sounded prettier,” Penikett’s voice held just a trace of embarrassment. He looked up at Jeff and shrugged. “Like I said, she’s a devil.”

“Huh, Lucifer in Eden…” Jeff shrugged again at Penikett’s oddness watching as the other trainer gave a sharp tug upwards on Pellegrino’s collar, pulling the furious boy up on his knees.

“I guess you’re right about its progress.” Fredric nodded in approval seeing the peeling of the bitch’s leanly-muscled belly, the dark discs of new teats visible in places beneath the shedding skin.

This wasn’t the only sign of Pellegrino’s shifting, however. Within the cockcage his largish dick was a furious purple, thighs glossy with pre-come, The floor of the kennel was dark with patches from the slick steadily oozing from his asshole.

“Messy little cunt, isn’t it.” There was no mistaking the lust in the vet’s voice.

The panting bitch stopped struggling when Penikett took hold of one of its original nipples, now dark-pink and puffy, and pinched it. The whine that spilled from Pellegrino’s throat was desperate. Lean hips shuddered with the impulse to pump.

Even Jeff was surprised at how fast his formula was working on their second bitch. He wondered if the “heat” brand wasn’t having a greater effect on Pellegrino too. It happened sometimes when the wearers had something more primal already in their makeup.

Penikett continued playing with his new ward’s chest, fingers lightly scratching around the emerging nipples. Jeff watched as all the fight quickly fled Pellegrino and the bitch was reduced to a quivering mess within mere moments. A puddle of slick quickly formed beneath its spread thighs.

Fredric’s eyes, meanwhile, remained fixed on the turning stock’s caged cock, currently drooling a seemingly endless string of fluid. He flickered his tongue over his bottom lip and cleared his throat. “Let’s get it up on the table; I want to take a closer look.”

“Sure.” Tahmoh pulled the leaking bitch by its collar. Pellegrino’s ass dribbled slick making new dark spots on the concrete as he reluctantly crawled after. Though he continued to growl and struggle, it wasn’t too difficult for Tahmoh and Jeff to get him up on the table and strapped in.

With hungry eyes the vet watched the stock shiver with every touch to its skin. He moved over and flipped the catches on the cockcage. The minute it was removed Pellegrino groaned with relief and his dick instantly began to fill.

Jeff patted his bare flank, alternating between taps just shy of a spank and soft rubbing. The bitch twitched and bucked helplessly.

“I want you to start the surgeries tonight, Fred. I plan to have my stud break them in later today, after his regular playtime with his own bitch.

“He needs the practice.”

“And, I've decided I want to film it. The video will sell better if these two are still intact for their first show. I’ll keep filming after, but you know the market share will be much smaller once the stock is altered.”

The vet nodded at these words, but his gaze hadn’t shifted at all. “Smaller, but dedicated, and willing to pay a hell of a lot more for what you have to offer.”

Fredric’s words gave way to a low whistle as, now fully erect, Pellegrino’s true size was revealed. He took the sizable dick in hand and with a few teasing strokes had its owner keening. “Shame to see all this goodness wasted on a bitch. That fire and that cock. You sure you wouldn’t rather turn this one to stud? Or at least pup it once or twice. It’s got nice lines.”

Jeff shook his head. “Stock’s tainted, Fred. There’s no way I’d use Luci here to stud. And she’s on the old side for full transformation. But even if she did grow a womb, I wouldn’t let her carry if she could. Nope, I’m stopping shy of that even being a possibility.”

Seeing the question in the vet’s eyes he offered. “Both these bitches are feral. They’ve tasted blood for pleasure, not purpose, and you know that gets passed down.”

Fredric didn’t have to say anything; Jeff read his expression and shook his head. “I understand that you and I don’t see eye to eye on our ‘entertainments.’ But you know I don’t breed to fight. Hunting’s one thing, but the other is just cruel as far as I’m concerned. And before you even go asking, there’s no way I’d turn Luci here to fight either.

“Once she’s docked, she’ll settle right down. All the breeding she’ll be getting, she’ll go docile quick.”

Fredric’s face didn’t change but even so, the disappointment in his eyes was obvious.

Jeff sighed. “How about this though, since we have some time to kill… While I wouldn’t condone a formal fight, I _am_ willing to let Luci here have one more tussle before she’s clipped. Both Luci and Shep, in fact.”

“You mentioned our bitches playing together. So, why don’t you bring your Lindy in and we’ll let ‘em all have a go at each other.”

The grin on the vet’s face told Jeff he was up for it, but even so, Fredric’s eyes grew sly. “And what does the winner get?”

“Loser’s pup gets fucked by the winner’s. Owner too, if you want,” Jeff answered without missing a beat.

Fredric feigned reluctance. “I don’t know… Two against one…”

“Come on, Fred. We both know Lindy’s no novice. Nor is he in the middle of the bitching process. And while they’ve healed considerably, both my bitches are recovering from an injured paw of one sort or another. So, I’d say the odds are even there. _And_ I’m offering you the chance to see your pup take two virgin bitches instead of saving them for my stud.”

The clap of Fredric’s hands signaled the end of the conversation and made both of the bound bitches start.“All right then! I’m going to go get Lindy. You get your pups ready.”

Jeff shot a glance at Penikett and saw the man's concern. “Don’t worry, Moh. I’ll break it up if it looks like any of them are really going to get hurt.”

Once the vet left, Penikett held up the second feeding tube, his face showed that he remained unsure of the proposed match. “You still want me to feed Luci?”

“Nah… You can do it once they’ve finished _playing_.” Jeff ignored the wide eyed looks being shot at him by the bitches on their tables.

“No need to weigh her down and give Lindy any more advantage than he’s already got.”

He picked up the newspaper he’d brought in with him from where it lay beside Pellegrino on the table and opened it up to the third page.

Wanting to give his new stock some incentive for the match, he held it up so the boy could see it. For the last three days, outside brief orders and basic handling, neither he nor Penikett had said much to their wards, mostly they just talked over and around them. Nor had they offered any direct explanation for why they’d been taken or what their futures really entailed.

But now it was time.

“I know you might still be harboring some ideas about escaping, Luci. But that’s not going to happen. So you can wipe that thought from that pretty little head of yours.”

He looked over to the Sheppard bitch who was also watching him intently, eyes still leaking tears. “And any ideas you have about being rescued, Shep, are just wishful thinking.”

Pellegrino’s focus shifted from his captor to the page held out before him and behind the muzzle he began making a choked sobbing sound. Jeff moved over to Sheppard so he could see it too.

The article headline read: “Youths in Macon’s Bridge Crash Presumed Drowned.” There were pictures below the article that showed the broken guard-rail and Sheppard’s father’s car being pulled from the river.

“Your funerals are scheduled for this next weekend, in case you’re interested. Don’t know how full the church will be, and if wasn’t for how those spaces make me itch, I might consider going just to offer your folks my condolences. Tell ‘em you’re in a better place now.”

Jeff shot Pellegrino a wink.

“See, girls... There’s no way out and no one’s coming for you.”

After rolling the paper up, Jeff reached over and lightly tapped Sheppard on the nose with it. “The world thinks you’re dead and by tomorrow, you will be, in a sense. Not dead, exactly, but Sheppard and Pellegrino will be gone and Luci and Shep will be thriving.”

Sheppard was visibly shaking, bawling again so loudly behind his muzzle it all but drowned out Jeff’s voice. A smack on the ass by Tahmoh made him cry harder, but the second one that fell had the desired effect and brought down the crying boy’s volume.

Jeff lowered the paper and ran his hand through Sheppard’s bangs.

“Easy now.” His voice was soothing, even as he grabbed the short hair tight and lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. “You might think it sounds awful, but your mind’s gonna shift too…

"Well, hopefully.

“In a few more days, you’ll love your new life. If you’re lucky, you won’t retain hardly any memories of who you were and the world outside these walls won’t hold any interest for you at all.

“The only thing you’re gonna be interested in, in fact, is a thick cock in your ass, or your mouth. And waiting for your next knot at night while all the boys are sleeping in their own kennels is going to be the hardest part of your new life.”

Releasing Sheppard, Jeff stepped over to Pellegrino. He moved behind the bound bitch and pressed two fingers to her weeping pucker. As if to affirm his words, it opened right up and sucked them hungrily in. Pellegrino’s muffled roar at the intrusion quickly died to a wanton whine in the boy’s altered throat.

“You might wonder _why you?…_ Why you’re the ones I chose.” Jeff’s fingers kept up their motion. Pellegrino’s whole body shivered and his dick began spurting milky ropes of cum.

“Well, I have my own way of training dogs and I'm firm believer in what I like to call the BITCH system for working with them. That stands for _behavioral incentive training canine/human_.

"What those fancy words mean is that you two will be servicing any uncut dogs here.

"You see, that makes the boys happy and easier to handle and it makes the regular bitches relax, knowing that they’re not going to be bothered all the time. 'Cause a real dog bitch will only let a stud have her without a fight when she wants it, and she won’t really want it unless she’s in heat.”

“Now, there’s all kinds of human bitches in this world, walking around hungry for a fuck and you’d be surprised by the number of folks who love nothing more than having a dog’s cock in ‘em. But still, it’s a rare human bitch that wants a knot twenty-four seven. So, I have developed a few things to make my own.

“And the way I go about choosing who gets to be this special kind of ‘settling stock’… Well, girls." Jeff clucked his tongue and 'tsked'. "Let’s just say, I know about your bone pile down by the river: what you did to all those innocent animals.

"Seems like cosmic retribution to me, after all the pain you caused, that you’re gonna get to spend the rest of your life making animals feel good and happy.”

Jeff continued pumping his fingers into Pellegrino’s over-sensitized hole and noted with a pleased smile, the growing puddle of spunk and slick on the steel table below.

He pulled his fingers out and watched the bitch’s dusky rim flutter, immediately anxious for something to re-fill it. He rolled the newspaper he still held in one hand a little tighter and stuck it in Pellegrino’s ass, leaving the bitch with a comical-looking, stiff, paper tail.

Walking back to the head of the table, he wiped his sticky fingers off in Pellegrino’s hair before reaching out to stroke the boy’s cheek. “Now if you want to start this new phase of your life now and not wait for all the changes to take place, you can roll right over, bare your throat, and let Fredric’s Lindy fuck you right away.

“I wouldn’t mind it at all if you did. It would make me real happy even.”

Jeff grinned when he saw that despite how much Pellegrino was obviously aching for it, the bitch was still resisting.

“Of course, if you want to try and take Lindy down and fuck him, well that’s alright too. Might even be nice for you.”

Jeff leaned closer and whispered into Pellegrino’s ear. “I mean, if you do retain your memories, any part of your human mind… Which, given your age could happen… at least you’ll know you went down like a bull and not like a bitch. There’s probably something in that, you know…”

Straightening, Jeff’s dark gaze shifted between both bitches. “Course, there’s always the possibility too, that if you beat Lindy, Fredric might want to trade you out for his current pet. He can be a bit fickle that way.”

He winked at Sheppard this time. “Course, you’ll still be a bitch and Fredric’s a demanding master, but he wouldn’t likely go cutting anything off. Nope… Fredric’s more the kind to add things.”

Before Jeff could say anything further, the door to Eden rattled and Fredric stepped back in. Or more accurately he was pulled in by a sleek, tawny hound dog, straining at the leash in his hand.

Fred huffed out, “Tell him there’s a chance to play with a couple other pups and he gets all wound up and forgets his manners.” Though it was obvious as he said this, the vet was clearly more amused than annoyed by his pet’s pulling.

“What the hell?!”

It was the loudest outburst Jeff had ever heard Penikett make. He looked over to see the confusion on the man’s face.

“I thought you had a bitch like Luci and Shep, not a real dog.”

Fredric laughed at how disappointed the trainer looked even as he gave a harsh tug on his pup's lead. “Easy, Tiger!”

The dog stilled reluctantly, but its nose was in the air and it snuffled loudly, nostrils quivering with the scent of the becoming-bitches.

Stepping over to Penikett, Jeff set a hand on the other trainer’s shoulder. He reached into his jeans’pocket and pulled out a foreign looking coin with a square punched out of its middle and slipped it into the other trainer’s front shirt pocket.

“The fuck?” Penikett’s voice sounded like he’d just had the breath knocked out of him. The moment the coin settled, his expression shifted from muddled to amazed.

No longer did he see a dog at the end of the vet’s lead. Poised on all fours was a young man in his late teens.

The boy’s lean arms were covered with intricate black tattoos that started just above the elbows, climbed up his biceps and spread out across broad shoulders. The markings narrowed then to a braided pattern that followed the spine, only to split at narrow hips and flare across tightly muscled flanks. T

he tattoos were so eye-catching it took Penikett a moment to realize that only the upper body and head were human: from the hips down, the vet’s pet had very lightly-furred canine haunches and tapered paws. A lean tail protruded from the base of his spine.

Slowly, Penikett set his hand to his pocket and pulled the coin that Jeff had given him out and away from him; the instant he did the dog was visible again and the marvel he’d been looking at disappeared. The trainer blinked several times and then slipped the coin back into his pocket. The tattooed bitch came right back.

“It’s a reverse charm,” Jeff kept his voice mild. “Gotta have it close to your core for it to really work.

“The one that masks Lindy’s true form is on his collar. Anywhere he goes, as long as he wears that, everyone who doesn’t have one of your little trinkets will see him like you did when he first came in.”

“It’s magic, you know… if you believe in that sort of thing.” Dark eyes watched carefully to measure how Tahmoh handled this new development. “If you don’t… Well then… Good luck coming up with a rational explanation.”

Penikett’s eyes hadn’t left Lindy. He took a careful step forward. “I don't know about magic, but he's beautiful. I'd do most anything to have a pet like that.”

Fredric ruffled his pet’s dirty blond hair, pleased at the trainer’s reaction. Lindy’s bangs were longish, but the back was smartly clipped short. The bitch lifted his head into the touch, though he was obviously still distracted by the smells of the other bitches and the promise of play.

Deep blue eyes with a slightly droopy appearance flickered from master to trainer. Lindy panted around an overlarge tongue and Tahmoh noted that it was pierced.

He also saw that while the bitch’s face still held much that was human, his nose and mouth formed a stubby muzzle, like a newborn pup’s. Lindy’s ears extended upwards into elven points too, or what remained of them, anyways: part of one was missing, obviously bitten off a fair time back.

“Did Mr. Morgan’s formula do all that?”

“Oh, no…” Fredric beamed. “I used a couple other elixirs to get this kind of conformation. The face came easy, but the hind end was a little trickier.

“Had to break Lindy’s knees and his ankles too to get them to react proper to the potions. But I’m real pleased with how he turned out. Though I still have a few other little tweaks I’d like to try eventually.”

He absently scratched at his pet’s scarred ears when Lindy whined and shivered at these words. Then Fredric pulled his bitch up onto his haunches.

While hairless and free of tattoos, Lindy’s torso was littered with scars and all eight of his nipples had been teased into enlarged nubs, pierced with heavy steel rings. A stout ring pierced the head of his cock too, connecting by a chain to another ring through his navel, holding his cock up like a stud’s sheath would. The underside of the bitch’s cock was tracked with seven additional barbell piercings.

“You get your bitches ready while I take out my pup’s bling. Don’t want him catching on anything or get torn while they’re tussling.”

Jeff ribbed his friend. “I told you it would be trouble fixing your bitch up with all that hardware.” He already had Sheppard unhooked and unplugged, and was pulling the whimpering bitch off his table. “Moh, you handle Luci.”

He clipped a lead to one of the d-rings on Sheppard’s collar and pulled him over to the play area a large section of the room covered with easily-cleaned rubber matting. “Bring over some kneepads too. Even with the padding here and the 'quick heal' potions we're giving 'em, I don’t want the girls getting their knees too bunged up before their surgery.”

This brought a low sad whine from Sheppard. Jeff gave a light cuff to the back of the bitch’s head. “Don’t think about that now. You have other things to concentrate on. Like giving ol’ Lindy there the fuck of his life after you beat his ass.”

Over at the tables, the rolled tail still in Pellegrino’s hole had wilted, the paper softening as it soaked with slick. Penikett pulled it out and unhooked the rest of Luci’s restraints.

A low growl pulled Jeff’s focus over to where Lindy and Luci were having a stare down when Penikett lead Pellegrino past Fredric and his bitch.

That was where the real action would be.

“Easy now,” There was no mistaking Fredric’s excitement. He gave his bitch’s nose a tap of reprimand, making Lindy sneeze. “Save your energy for the ring.”

Tahmoh remained quiet, but the harsh snap on Pellegrino’s collar served the same purpose as Fredric’s tap. Once he joined Jeff on the other side of the play area, Jeff made sure he had both bitches’ attention. He got it by pulling a small remote from one of his pockets. The device connected to shock mechanism on both bitches’ collars.

Giving them each just enough juice to make their necks tingle ensured they'd listen, especially since both had suffered from considerable corrections their first couple days at the kennel.

“Moh and I are gonna take your mitts off, your leg straps, and the muzzles so you’re not encumbered. If I’m right, you shouldn’t have much use of your hands right now anyways, and I doubt you’ll be able to stand. But just in case,” Thumb wiggling over the control button, Jeff stared hard at his stock. “Know that I have no problem shocking the hell out of you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jeff held Pellegrino’s gaze until the bitch looked away. “Same goes for any attempts to attack me or Moh. Got that, Luci?”

He chuckled watching the way his words made Pellegrino slump.

As soon as all the bitches were ready, Fredric and Jeff nodded to each other across the distance between them on the mats.

“What do you want to call as victory?” the vet called out. The muscles on his arms stood out as Lindy strained to get at the other bitches.

“On the back, throat bared in submission, works for me.” Even as he answered, Jeff kept his eyes on Pellegrino and the way the stock’s eyes were darting back and forth between Sheppard and the vet’s bitch. “Hear that, girls?”

Sheppard whined and shivered and Pellegrino growled. Ten feet away, Fredric was stroking down his panting pet’s patterned back, offering encouragement, getting his boy worked up. Though it was obvious Lindy hardly needed this.

“Count of three,” Fredric grinned looking up from his pup. “Moh, you count down.”

Penikett nodded, and at his call, all three bitches were released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be filled with fighting and fucking and Jared will be showing back up too.
> 
> Thanks to all who left comments and encouragement for the story to continue. Not as much action as I'd planned, but we'll get there. Hope this new chapter pleases.


	6. Going Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year's resolution 1.- FINISH YOUR DAMN STORIES, FERAL!!!!
> 
> Yeah... so that's what I'm working on.
> 
> If any of you are still out there... Happy Reading and Happy New Years!

The sound of bodies colliding filled the air seconds after the bitches were released. However, too soon the thuds of flesh striking flesh were disrupted by a series of sharp yelps. Following this, the flurry of noise all but ceased, quickly replaced by stillness and a pitiful whining.

“Holy shit!” Fred had shouted in tandem with the first blow that fell. Tahmoh stood silent,  jaw hanging open in shock. Meanwhile, Jeff laughed in surprise. “Will you look at that! I never…”

Though he’d barreled into the ring, Lindy too had slid to a sharp stop.  The tattooed bitch was momentarily frozen, a bewildered expression on his face,.

All had fully expected the two becoming-bitches to join forces to take Lindy down and all were left stunned with both the speed and viciousness Pellegrino had turned on his own. It hadn’t even taken a minute and already Shep lay on her back, belly up, the other half-turned bitch atop her.

The moment the boy beneath him made any effort to move,Pellegrino clamped down harder. Throat caught between his former best friend’s jaws, Sheppard’s broken whines stuttered, his breath cut off.

At this unexpected turn of events Lindy recovered more quickly than the men around him. He started towards his opponents again only to be caught by his master mid-lunge. Fred’s capture of his pet broke Jeff and Tahmoh from their stupor and they darted in to separate their bitches.

Luci had clearly won the first round here: beneath her Shep lay stiff and shaking.  And the way Shep’s tear-filled eyes bugged, the thick swollen tongue protruding from her mouth, both Jeff and Tahmoh feared she was in genuine danger of Luci ripping her throat out.

“Easy girl!” Both men grabbed Luci by the collar. It took the two of them to pull her off.

“Luci! Let go!”

Chest churning with primal growls, it took Jeff’s sharp slap to her ass to break the red haze enveloping Luci and get her to finally let go of Shep’s throat. As she was being pulled away Luci suddenly turned on her handlers, squirming and snapping.

Tahmoh released Pellegrino, dropping his hands just in time to keep all his fingers. It looked like the teen might get away from Jeff too, but Jeff managed to grab the remote in his pocket and deliver a healthy zap from the shock collar.

Leaping forward with a howl, Luci tried to twist away from the pain but Jeff held her collar fast.  He delivered two more good zaps before releasing her. She fell to the ground twitching and gasping. After a minute or so, however the bitch finally stilled. She remained on her side panting, making no attempt to get up.

Admiration and lust could both be heard in Fred’s voice when he called from the sidelines where he’d hung back, wrangling with Lindy: his own pup stirred up again by Luci’s fury.

“Got some fire, that one!”

Though it had been the work of a minute for her to reduce Shep, Luci’s smooth skin shone with sweat. Jeff knew some of this was the magic’s workings. The heat brand too, as was obvious by the bitch’s hard, leaking cock.

Pellegrino pulled in heavy open-mouthed pants, tongue lolling. Lean sides heaved with labored breaths and his shocked limbs shook.

Confident Luci was under control for now, Jeff turned his attention to Tahmoh and Shep. As soon as the other trainer knew Luci was well in hand, he’d immediately turned his attention to their other bitch. Tahmoh was now looking her over, his expression concerned.

He’d gotten the beaten bitch pulled back up onto her hands and knees, but Shep looked as though she might go down again at any moment. Head bowed, she’d curled in on herself. She was sobbing, her breath coming in painful sounding rasps.

When her breathing finally evened out a bit Tahmoh forced her jaw upwards.

Luci had bitten Shep’s throat repeatedly. Deep purple rings had already welled, visible anywhere not covered by collar. Only the stiffness of the thick leather had kept Sheppard’s larynx from being fatally crushed. Beside him, Jeff gave a low whistle.

“Luci got ‘er good, didn’t she.” However, he didn’t seem too concerned. “She’ll be alright. She’s got that healing elixir in her.  “Go ahead and just put her away for now.”

Though he didn’t seem entirely convinced, Tahmoh nodded at Jeff’s instruction. He clipped the lead onto Shep’s collar and half-led, half-drug the weeping bitch back to her kennel.

Jeff eyed Pellegrino where the boy still lay on the floor recovering from the shocks. “Guess you took me seriously about going out with bang. Huh? So now you’ll get to fuck Shep. But how about Lindy there?”

Across the imaginary ring they’d drawn, Jeff’s gaze lifted to meet Fred’s. The vet’s eyes darted between him and Luci. Pupils large and dark, the short battle had clearly stirred him. One of his hands kept a tight hold on his pup’s collar while the other absently ruffled Lindy’s hair.

Fred licked his lips, his expression hungry. “Ready for round two there, J.D.?”

Jeff reached down and grabbed Luci’s collar, pulling her back up onto her knees. She growled at him despite still being visibly shaken.

“Let’s give Luci here another minute to catch her breath, but sure.” He addressed Fred but his eyes were on his feral bitch, goading. “After all, Lindy never really got his chance and I’d love to see your pup break my bitch in with that great big doggy knot of his.”

He nodded to Lindy making sure Pellegrino’s eyes followed. Roused by the fight and the becoming-bitches’ scent, Lindy’s cock hung down, stiff and angry looking. The base of it flared and swollen.

“When that knot pops fully, it’ll be the size of a fist.” Jeff shot Luci a wicked wink. “That’ll split that sweet ass of yours apart… And I guarantee, Luci girl, you’ll love every fat inch of it…

“Eventually…”

Horror was Pellegrino’s first response to these words, but this expression slipped away with unexpected quickness. In its place, the teen’s pale eyes burned with hatred as he stared at his keeper.

“Oh, if you could talk now… I bet I’d be getting an earful, huh, darlin’.”

Pellegrino lunged, but limbs still weakened from the shock, he wasn’t anywhere near fast enough. Jeff stepped easily away.

“Uh...uh...uh…” he tutted as he waved the remote in from of him. “Save that energy for the ring, bitch. I have a feeling you’re gonna need it.”

The sight of the remote stopped Pellegrino in his tracks. He stood still, panting as he glared at his new master.

By the time Tahmoh had gotten Sheppard locked back away and rejoined them, Pellegrino seemed to have regained his both his breath and his strength.

“Once again, on the count of three!” Fred called as they wrangled their pups back into position.

On “Three!” Lindy and Luci were loosed once more. This time they tumbled into the ring, but rather than barrel into each other, both held back, circling. Luci had showed herself to be a strategist of sorts and being no stranger to the ring, Lindy was cautious.

“Get ‘er Lind!”

Fred egged his bitch boy on from the sidelines. His shout made Pellegrino growl and glance over. That split second of distraction was enough. Lindy charged in, bowling him over and onto his side.

Pellegrino recovered quickly however, rolling over, scrambling to regain his footing, or in this case, his knees. He met Lindy head on, throwing his weight into the dog boy. The claws on Lindi’s canine back legs scrabbled for purchase on the rubber flooring.

Neither bitch had use of his fingers, but that didn’t stop them from using their arms to grapple or rain down blows. Both teens’ pale skin was soon splotchy, pinked in parts from exertion and purpling in others from impact.

“Yeehaw!” Fred called from the side. Hat in hand he waved it about in excitement. Amidst smacking flesh and the snap of teeth Jeff called out his own encouragements.

“Come on Luci! Show Lindy who the real bitch is!”

Tahmoh watched the two boys rolling around without comment, but his dark eyes were ablaze. Every now and then he reached down to not so casually adjust his crotch where the fabric stretched taut over his arousal.

Both bitches were quick, but not as quick as they could have if they hadn’t been encumbered. Their cocks remained hard and drooling throughout the fight. Luci’s ass, too, continued to produce heavy slick. It ran glossy down the inside of her thighs and dripped onto the floor making it slippery in places.

Each bitch went after the other’s stiff shaft, or tried to land a blow to swollen balls in the hopes of incapacitating the other. Finally though, realizing the effort Lindy was making to protect this part of himself, Luci switched tacks.

There was a screech of pain, as she dove in to bury her teeth in the other bitch’s good ear. The dog boy howled jerking his head violently. He pulled free but not without loss, blood pouring from where his flesh had been torn.

The two bitches circled each other again.

Mouth ringed red, Pellegrino snarled, revealing bloodstained teeth before he spit out the chunk of Lindy’s ear. Lindy howled again but this time in rage and charged. He hit Pellegrino hard, knocking the other boy’s solid frame to the ground. The sound of their collision echoed off the settling shed’s walls.

Air knocked from his lungs, Pellegrino lay on his back, his lean stomach heaved, fighting for breath. Lindy didn’t hesitate, he was on Pellegrino in an instant, pinning him down, diving in for the throat. But before his teeth closed around the other boy’s windpipe, Pellegrino threw his head forward with all his might.

Luci’s forehead connected with Lindy’s nose and the lower orbital  bone of his opponent’s right eye. Fred and Jeff’s cheering ceased at the clash of skulls and crunch of Lindy’s nose breaking. This noise fell immediately away to the dogboy’s pained screams.

Lindy reared back at the blow. The flesh at the bridge of his nose had split and blood flowed freely from the gash.

Still gasping to regain her breath Luci hurled herself up before the other bitch recovered.  Lindy reeled backwards but not before Luci’s teeth caught hold of one of his elongated nipples, severing it. Blood poured from this new wound joining the ink that covered his tattooed chest.

Seeing the damage done to his pet, flesh so carefully cultivated with months of weighted clamps and piercings, Fred shouted curses at Lindy and Luci both. He roared at his pup to “get the bitch!”

Right eye swollen almost closed already from the headbutt, Lindy was fighting half-blind. That didn’t stop the dogboy though. Rolling onto his back, the second Luci was on top of him he lashed out with his furry back legs, his clawed canine toes gouging soft belly flesh.

It was Luci’s turn to howl with pain. Rather than fighting to pin Lindy down, she was now fighting to get away. However, Lindi had caught her leather collar in his elongated muzzle and held fast.

If she didn’t do something quickly Luci was sure to be eviscerated. Then claws caught her cock, raking down its stiff length.

Pellegrino screeched, bucking his hips up to get away. Legs flailing, he came down hard, a knee catching Lindy’s crotch, crushing the dogboy’s genitals.

Lindy gave a silent scream, breath punched out of him. His face went immediately ashen. Slicked with Pellegrino’s blood as well as his own now, he slipped from under the other boy, curling onto his side in a fetal position, dry-retching in between pained gasps.

Luci let him go but only for a few moments before she crawled back over Fred’s incapacitated bitch. Rather than go for his throat as she had with Shep, she let loose and pissed on him, one paw pressed to her bloody cock, guiding its stream.

“Damn.” Tahmoh breathed.

“All right you’ve made your point!” Fred shouted, motioning for Jeff to collect his own pup as he moved in to get Lindy. “Get her off of him!”

Jeff quickly obliged, though he was chuckling. “Thought your Lindy was a fighter,” he teased the vet as he pulled Luci away.

Fred had taken a knee next to his gasping pet, skilled hands running over bloodied flesh to assess the damage. “He is!” he growled, clearly more shaken than he wanted to admit about his bitch’s defeat.

“Hardly fair, having ‘em fight when you’ve got your bitches all heated up. Dirty shot, your bitch landed.”

“Hey,” Jeff reminded. “You were the one that was so hot for the pups to play.

“Besides,” he pulled Luci up onto her knees, her heavily heaving belly criss-crossed with claw marks, two of her new nipples all but shredded. He nodded down to her scored cock, still heavy but half-shriveled with pain despite the strength of his spells. “It looked to me like your Lindy landed the first low blow.”

Fred snorted. He eyed Luci, who was fighting to catch her breath. Adrenaline fleeing her system quickly, she gave him a wheezy snarl though she looked more exhausted by the second.

“You got a vicious bitch there.” He nodded to Jeff.

Jeff shot him a grin in response. “I know I indicated otherwise before, but if you want to, I’ll trade you. You can leave Lindy here and take Luci with you. You can pitch her to your fight clubs.”

Pellegrino’s half-lidded eyes suddenly flew open when he heard this. He looked over to the vet more hopeful than any other moment since he’d been taken. His face fell, however, the instant the vet began speaking.

“Get rid of Lindy?” Fred frowned and then spat on the floor. “I’ve put too much into him to give him up. Even for a piece of work like that.”

This earned a full laugh from Jeff. “Never thought I’d see the day you got attached to a bitch, Fred. Come on, admit it. You’re a softy.”

Clicking the lead on his pup’s collar, Fred stood. He gave a tug, and waited while his pet struggled to get back up on his paws. His brows dipped and he shrugged at the dig. “Lindy’s a good pup.”

He led Lindy over to the medical tables and grunted as he gathered his shivering pet up. Lifting Lindy, he setting him on the table so he could better assess his bitch’s wounds. “Hey Tahmoh, get me a blanket,will you. Pup’s going into shock.”

Tahmoh nodded and headed off to the shed’s walk-in storage closet.

Jeff drug Luci over to the other empty table, the bitch too worn from the fight and the effects of her transformation to protest. He grinned seeing the healing potion he’d started giving her in preparation for her surgery already working. Bruises were fading. The deep scratches that should have needed stitches already congealed.

“You want some of my ‘quick heal’ for your pup, Fred?” He asked this as he strapped Luci back into place on the table, readying her for a feeding. At this point in the process, he couldn’t disrupt the schedule too much if everything was going to take.

“Nah… I don’t think Lind sustained anything mortal.” Pushing his bitch’s bloody thighs apart and noting Lindy’s crushed balls were already swollen almost twice their normal size, he sighed. “Though he might not agree at the moment. Besides. Pup’s got to learn the price for losing.”

He let Lindy’s legs go and his pet coughed at the shift in position and then moaned low in pain. “Would take some ice though.”

Fred nodded at Luci. “I tell you what… After this… I have to say, I’m looking forward to taking your bitch’s balls.”

At these words and the sight of the spider gag and feeding tube Jeff brought towards her, Luci began to struggle against her bonds and howl in protest.

Tahmoh had returned and after draping the blanket over Lindy, he helped Jeff get the spider gag back into her mouth. Grabbing her by the bangs, he held her head in place and pinched her nose to get her mouth open.

“Easy girl,” Jeff soothed as he slid the gag in and buckled around the back of her head. He greased the feeding tube’s nozzle and began running it down her throat disregarding Luci’s gagging.

“I’m a man of my word. You’ll get to fuck the losers. But not now. Later.” He smoothed a hand down the bitch’s sweat-slick back once the tube was adequately in. “You should thank me. Right now, you’re so wrung out I doubt you’d be able to enjoy it.

“And since it’s going to be your last time ever, maybe your first as well...”

With that he gave a nod to Tahmoh to take over and stepped over to where Fred was setting Lindy’s broken nose. Once Lindy stopped twitching from the pain, Jeff pressed himself up against the vet’s ass. He used a bloodied hand to untuck Fred’s shirt before running it down behind the waistband of the other man’s jeans.

“I, on the other hand, am in great shape to claim my winnings.”

He grabbed Fred’s cock, still half-hard from the excitement of the bitchfight and gave it a squeeze.

Fred growled in protest at the strength of the grip on his cock, and the fact he still had a wounded pup to attend to. “Fuck, Morgan!”

“Exactly,” Jeff chuckled into Fred’s ear, rubbing his stubbled chin against the vet’s strong jaw. “That was the deal. Right?… Not just the winner’s bitch gets to claim, but the owner too…”

He released the vet’s cock to wrap both arms around Fred’s chest. Not caring about the mess he was making, his skilled fingers tore at the buttons on Fred’s shirt as he herded the owner of the losing bitch away from table and over to one of the settling shed’s virgin breeding benches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
